


Ant Lovers

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Ant Sin, Comicsverse, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and one in chinese, dont misunderstand the title they dont fuck ants in this fic, maybe one day someone will make them fuck ants, my bad - Freeform, there is one, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ant Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

\- Happy about the suit, Scott?

\- Hell yeah.

\- Oh well. Great. Take care of Korr for me then. 

\- Korr? That one?

\- Yep. 

\- He’s cute

\- Eh, at least we’re on the same level on that. 

\- We’re also on the same mission.

\- Yeah.

\- That’s bonding. 

\- Yeah. 

\- Great, now let’s go. 

Ant-Man and Yellow Jacket jumps off the roof. Scott change size and flies on an ant while Hank takes the ground to infiltrate the HYDRA base. 

Captain America himself has sent them in secret to rescue Goliath and Doctor Druid for the claws of Baron von Strucker.  
The two ant lovers advance separately in the base and soon found it swarming with HYDRA agents armed to the teeth with guns and knives. Scott being in the size of the insects passes the guards pretty easily. He waits for Hank command and his analysis of the area. 

\- Okay, Scott, three huge guy with bioweapons at the main door and I counted thirty two agents. Said Pym. 

\- Mmmm, what about the door? Can you open it?

\- I’m doing just that. 

Lang waits for the door to opens and hopes nobody saw his colleague. No one is moving and they chat about the weather. Ant-Man dashes in when the door opens and hides quickly when the alarmed guards enters to find him. 

\- I’m in. Said Scott.

\- Great, I’m going to cuts the power generator, get them out, I’ll be neutralizing the guards blocking the way outside. Respond Hank. 

Ant-Man sends some of his ants to block and disrupt their guns. He quickly grow and punch two guards in front of him before taking the key card on the hips of the right one. He enters the door and find five more guard, he fights them and turns tiny to flies up them and turn big to crush them under his weight. He takes the keys and opens the prison of the heroes. 

Goliath and Doctor Druid we attached to a chair, unconscious. Scott sends ants to cut the ropes while he fights the guards outside. 

\- Are you good, Pym? Asks Ant-Man. 

\- Pretty good, you got them?

\- Yes. They’re unconscious, I‘ll to bring them out somehow. 

\- Where’s Strucker? You see him?

\- No. You haven’t seen him?

\- No! Be careful then. 

Scoot nods and continue to punch the face of the guards in front of him. He sends his ants to search for the villain, but no sign of him. He tries to convince his ants to carry one of the hero, but they refuse so he gets rope and drag them across the facility to get out where Hank is putting the guards in high place so they can’t fight them without jumping, and possibly breaking their legs while doing so. The scientist calls SHIELD and they bring back the heroes in their plane before getting off. 

\- But where’s Strucker? Asks Scott removing his mask. 

\- I don’t know. But we have Druid and Bill. Respond Yellow Jacket. 

Ant-Man shrugs and they get back in New York. 

\-----------------------------

Lang enters his house and stretch. He got a message from his ex-wife to make him remember to see Cassie’s play. He gets in his room, ready to shower, but notices some things has been displaced. Oh, the thief has been thieved. He rolls his eyes and search for what has disappeared.  
Nothing. There’s someone in. He uses his ants to find him, but as he turn around, the missing Baron Strucker is already catching his throat and lifting him in the air. 

\- There, there. You’ve ruined my plan, I’ll ruin yours. Smirks Strucker. 

Scott shakes his head and tries to breath on the claw of the villain, but no use. He soon begins to lose consciousness. 

\-------------------------------

When Scott wakes up, he’s leaning on Pym and drag across the street toward… His daughter’s school?

\- Uuhuhuhuhuh? Wakes up Ant-Man. 

\- Finally. Sighs Hank.

\- Wh-What? 

\- We’re just in time for your daughter’s play. What? You don’t want me to come?

\- I’m.. I’m not saying that but… I miss some pieces here.

\- I was watching you because I knew Strucker was up to something. When he knocked you out and kidnapped you in his trucks I followed him and I got you out, but since I knew you had a very important show tonight, I brought you here hoping you would wake before the show begins. 

\- … Really?

\- Yeah. 

\- B-but, I was in my costume.

\- Yeah?

\- I don’t have my costumes anymore.

\- Yeah?

\- Scott! Shouts Peggy. 

\- Oh, whoa there! 

\- I’m so glad you could come. 

\- Me too. So hum… Peggy, this is Hank.

\- Hello Madam. Says the blond.

\- He’s a friend of yours? Asks Scott’s ex-wife.

\- Yeah. Let’s go in. Proposes Lang. 

Scott was happy to see his daughter play a flower in the background. Seeing her with a big smile could always warm his heart after having being choke and kidnapped. Then she played a fairy lifted the curse off the hero’s town. 

\------------------------------------  
It’s December, everyone starting their Christmas party, Scott’s wondering if he’ll be alone this year or if he’ll see Cassie more than two days. He’s getting call from Peggy.

\- It’s going to be at my mother’s house. Says Peggy.

\- Well, she doesn’t like me very much. Respond Scott.

\- I can distract her while you give your present to Cassie. 

\- Deal.

\- Oh, and Scott?

\- Yeah?

\- Cassie has been kidnapped.

\- WHY ARE SO NONCHALANT ABOUT IT??!

Scott jumps in his suit and asks the ants across the city to find his daughter. He takes a cab to go there, trying to hide his costume under his trench coat and a twenty dollar bill in his hand. He gets out the car as fast as possible and turn tiny to ride an ant and get in the old looking house. 

Lang sees men on the ground, unconscious with black eyes. He enters the last room and find Hank and Cassie playing Barbie. 

\- Hank? 

\- Daddy! 

Scott turns big again and hugs his daughter. She’s all right. 

\- What are you doing here? Asks Scott. 

\- I came to get your daughter out the baddies’ hands. Answers Pym.

\- Yeah! He punched them like you do! Then he had Barbie with him! Adds Cassie. 

\- How did you know? Asks Ant-Man.

\- I control Ants too. 

\- Oh… Well, thanks. Did you say thanks to Hank, sweetie? 

\- Thank you!

\- You’re welcome. 

 

\----------------------------------------

Scott bumps in the furniture and slumps on the chair in the kitchen when someone puts a cup of coffee in his hand. After the first sip he notices Hank is eating toast besides him. 

\- Are you my roommate? Asks Scott.

\- No. Answers the scientist.

\- Then the fuck you’re doing here?

\- Darren Cross and the Red Skull tried to steal my suit so I came by to be sure he wouldn’t lay a hand on you and your costume. 

\- …You’re here since when?

\- Midnight.

\- What!? What did you do? 

\- I watched TV. 

\- …

\- Hey, you were tired, you were on the news fighting Rhino and the Vulture. 

\- Yeah… but still. Sorry, fridge is empty need to go to the supermarket and why are you saving my ass. It’s been… it’s been a couple of time you get me out of precarious situation.

\- Hey, why are you surprise I’m a bit protective about you? I’m the one who gave you the suit, who judge you needed a second chance. You’re kind of my… student. My pupil. 

\- Don’t you have science to do? A Reed Richards to beat at the Nobel ceremony? An Ultron to deactivate?

\- Okay, okay, I’m going away. 

Hank puts his hands in the air and gets out the house. Scott finishes his toasts. 

\---------------------------------

Not a month later, Ultron has been destroying Slovania. Ant-Man knocks on the door. Again. Again. Okay, he’s breaking in. It’s been five minutes he’s standing in the rain. He turns tiny and enters the scientist’s house.  
The house is silent. Too silent. Scott gets to the laboratory. Hank is looking at plans and calculus, unmoving. Lang gets in front of his bench to see his tired eyes, his discouraged pupils, his slack muscles. He gets bigger and it doesn’t make Hank flinch. The blond doesn’t say a word. 

\- Come on, buddy. You need a hug. Says Lang. 

Ant-Man makes the scientist lean in his arms and hugs him. Hank has till no reaction, starring the void. He rubs his back and brings him upstairs to make him something to eat. Scott doesn’t know if Hank has eaten in 2 days. They eat the omelette in silence. 

\- W-why, I didn’t intend to hurt s-so much people. Sobs Pym. 

\- Hey, hey, hey, you didn’t knew Ultron was going to be a killer genocidal robot. Nobody knew. It’s not your fault and they’re all fucking assholes to accuse you each time he does something wrong.

\- It’s because they think.. I-I.. I can stop him. B-but I can’t, Scott, I can’t…. 

\- Shhh, shh, come here. There’s nothing we can do. Let the storm passes. They need you whatever they say. 

Scott takes Pym in his arms and hugs him again. 

\- I’m going to stay with you to be sure no one’s coming over to knock you down. Go take a shower, I’m sure you didn’t take one. 

\------------------------------------

Scott was reading the three little pig to Cassie before she goes to sleep, on a week-end night when her mother and step-father were sleeping.

\- …And then the big bad wolf g-

\- Daddy? 

\- Yes Cassie? 

\- Do you like Mister Pym? 

\- Yes. He’s good friend of mine. He keep my back. I keep his. Do you like him? 

\- I ask the questions!

\- Why’s that?

\- You’re always the one who ask the questions, my turn. 

\- Okay, okay.

\- Would you live with him? Because I think he likes you. He likes you to live with you.

\- What are you talking about, sweetheart? 

\- Mommy told that when two people like each other very much they live together. 

\- Well, I’m too old to have a roommate. 

\- And what if he loves you? Would you like him to live with you? To know he cares for you and makes you pancake with all his heart. Because I think he would like it by the way he looks at you daddy. He looks at you like I do.

\- How do you know how you look, when you look at me?

\- Mommy took a photo at the Christmas party.

\- Oh. Let’s continue the story would you?

\- Okay!

Once the story is read and Cassie sleeping soundly. Scott gets out the house swiftly and go gets a cup of coffee. He would like to talk to Hank right now, but he’s busy with the Avengers trying to deal with Ultron. Another moment then. 

\-----------------------------------

Later in the month, still unable to join Pym at a fortunate moment, Ant-Man was punching HAND ninjas in the mouth while trying to get Misty Knight out of their clutches. However, Scott has a dagger in his shoulder and cannot fight properly anymore. He’s thinking of a plan behind a bricks wall when he hears body falling on the ground. 

\- Fancy seeing you here scoot. Says Yellow Jacket. 

\- Thank you, Mister Pym. Says Misty Knight before going away.

\- All the pleasure is mine.

\- Where were you when Magneto attacked last week?? Asks Lang.

\- In a very important and secret meeting. Come here, I’ll heal your shoulder. 

\- No here, man, we have to hide. Let’s go at your place. 

The two men gets at the scientist’s house and Hank tend the brunette’s wounds. 

\- There. I’m going to prepare food. Don’t worry for the ninja, I have put my security system. Says Yellow Jacket. 

The blond gets out his costume to put a t-shirt and some jean. Ant-Man stays in his costume and looks at Pym preparing the food. 

\- Yo Hank. Can I ask you something?

\- Sure. 

\- Is there another reason why you’re so attentional about me? 

\- I care about you a lot. 

\- A lot? A lot lot? Or just a lot? 

\- … You’re talking like Cassie. 

\- You didn’t answer!

\- What would it change? 

\- Hum…?

Yeah, what would it change? Scott isn’t sure himself. It wouldn’t change anything if Hank… loved him? No? Maybe? Not that he hate the particular attention, just too proud to admit it. He tries to say an answer but the words are stuck in his throat. He dodge eye contact with the blond and begins to read the newspaper on the table.  
Pym finishes the Paninis and goes to take his first aid kit. 

\- I’ll be okay. States the brunette. 

\- Just to be sure. Eat. Respond Yellow Jacket. 

Scott let the scientist nurse his shoulder while he munch his Panini slowly. He can’t stop thinking about all the support gives him. He thinks if it was Goliath or Stark that has this support and attention. He stops munching and sulk. He turns his head to Hank when he hears him chuckles. 

\- What are you thinking about, Scott? Asks the blond. 

\- Nothing. You should eat too. Said Ant-Man. 

Hank smiles and eat his sandwich, taking the newspaper from the brunette’s hands. 

\--------------------------------

Ant-Man was running toward the Avengers tower to help the team against Ultron. He swiftly enters the tower and attacks the robots of the rogue robot. He liberates Iron Man and Hawkeye from their clutches and sees the Wasp being dragged across the floor. He manage to turn her tiny and bring her to security. 

Thor is battling an incredible numbers of the robots and yells Hank’s name. 

\- I’ll go get him! States Lang. 

\- It’s too dangerous, chosen of the ants! I have to get him! Shouts back Thor. 

\- No! Who will take care of the robots! Don’t worry! I’m better than I look!

Scott dash in the time portal and hides behind some freaky looking chairs. 

Pym is attached to a chair, many needles in his arms and a helmet on his head, visibly in pain. Vision and Ultron are debating quite harshly.  
Ant-Man takes his chance to crawl toward the blond and slowly and carefully liberate the scientist. Ultron hasn’t seen him yet, but it will happen with all the radar and detectors around. He hears Yellow Jacket sighs of relief when he disconnect the helmet. 

\- Who…!!? Scott Lang, you literal insect! Shouts Ultron. 

Ant-Man feels blood rush out his head. He quickly jumps away and flies on the back of Korr. Vision greatly slows Ultron’s attacks. Unfortunately, the synthezoid doesn’t prevent the blast who project him against the wall with unprecedented force.  
Lang falls on the ground and grunts of pain, but he manage to get up and climb on an ant before setting away. He sees Hank turning tiny and running toward him. The scientist commands the ants to follow him.  
Scott is in between dream and reality, the only way to sooth the pain is to lay down and not move a muscle. 

After two days of intense therapy and care, Scott gets up and eat. Hank takes him home to continue the care or if he falls and fractures his legs and arms again. 

\- I don’t need someone to look at me, I’m perfectly fine! McCoy told me my bones were resolder and there was almost no chance to break on a wittle little fall. Says Scott rolling his eyes like a teenager. 

\- Well doctor’s orders someone look after you for two days. Don’t you like my company? Respond Hank with puppy eyes. 

\- Hey, that’s cheap! 

Hank shrugs with a smirk and brings the Brunette at his home. Scott lays in his bed, still under the sedative for the pain and waits until it wore off to eat. 

\- What d’we eat? Asks Scott.

\- Chicken. Answers the scientist. 

\- What sauce?

\- BBQ. You’re planning to see Cassie? 

\- Yeah, I’ve send her a message via my ants.

\- Thanks for the saving. 

\- No prob, you did it for me. 

\- You knew Thor could have done and don’t have seventy percent of his bones broken. 

\- Well, he was busy with robots. 

\- You could have taken care of them. 

\- Oh come on, let me be the prince charming. 

\- Am I a pretty princess? 

Hank looks up and looks at Pym dead in the eyes. 

\- Yeah. Answers the brunette. 

The scientist burst out in laugh. He smiles and leans toward Scott to press a swift kiss against his lips. Lang blinks and licks his lips reflectively after the kiss. Wait what?  
Hank gets his newspaper out like nothing happened and finishes his meal. 

\- You can’t just kiss me like that and not.. Not…! Shouts Ant-Man, blushing. 

\- Why? 

Lang’s words are stuck in his throat again. They fix each other for a good moment. By the time Hank blushes, Scott is red to his ear and neck. 

\- At Cassie play, you changed me from my costume to see naked! Shouts Lang.

\- Maybe, but I love you. Says Pym.

\- I know.. . I just… Confuse me.  
-  
\- Well, if I confuse you, it’s good for me then. 

\- Not for me! 

\- Well, give it a try? 

\- …Yo don’t even if it would work out! Imagine in one week I say ‘’no, I still like pussy’’ and go away with my luggage. 

\- It would have been a beautiful week. 

\- God, you’re cheesy! 

Hank kisses the brunette again to shut him. Ant-Man flinch a little bit, but stay still and tries to synchronize his breath with the blond. He opens his lips slightly and let the other kiss deeper. They’re two divorce men and they learned how to kiss, which lead to something passionate. Scott being baffled by his own enthusiasm. They kiss until their teeth clang, their breaths are short and their lips feels dry. All this heat makes Scott feel too big in his costume. 

\- Wanna go in the bedroom, big boy? Whispers Pym. 

\- Well, I do want to see you naked too, to make it even. Answers Ant-Man.

They get up and the blond attacks Lang’s neck to nibble it and be sure to cover it in hickeys. They manage to get in the bedroom without bumping into so much furniture and fall on the bed. Ant-Man almost rips off his costume and throws his boots at the corner of the chamber. Pym is already removing his t-shirt and fumbling on his belt.  
Once they are naked, standing on their knees, the blond takes a grand pleasure to roam his hands on Scott’s frame, enjoying all the little goosebumps. 

\- Still going there? Asks Hank, nibbling on Scott’s nibble.

The brunette nods and slides his hands in the scientist’s blond locks. Scott takes a breath when Pym slides his hands from his hips on his buttocks, then sliding up his back. They kiss again and Ant-Man bites the blond’s lower lip. He leans his head behind and let his neck and throat be devour.  
They both groans when the brunette jerks his hips. They kiss and Lang sets a pace to get friction on their erections. While Hank’s hands roams on the athletic body of the younger man, Scott massage the shoulders and the head of the scientist.  
Scott groans and nibbles Pym’s neck when he strokes his erection. He takes the blond’s in hand and stroke at the same rhythm. 

\- Did you saw that scene in your head when you chose me, Pym? Asks Lang in a husky voice.

\- Not in the beginning, but I’m so happy about my choice now. Answers Yellow Jacket. 

The brunette smirks and kiss Hank’s entire shoulder before kissing his jaw and lips.  
They increase the rhythm of their strokes, the tightness of their grips. The kisses becomes messy and they groans increases. Hank circle the head of Lang’s erection with his thumb before pressing against the vein and sliding down, then stroking the spot between the balls and the cock, sliding up and twisting. Ant-Man groans and slides his hand on his balls and teases the scientist’s perineum. Hank tights his grip and bites his lips.  
Scott finally cum in a hoarse groans and he stroke the scientist rougher, harder. Hank cum too while kissing the brunette, his short deep moan muffled. 

Scott gets in the bathroom for towel and they remove they swipe the semen and sweat of their bodies. 

\- So, any thoughts? Asks Hank. 

\- Man, we can fuck ants. Ants can fuck us! Said Scott wide eyed. 

Pym burst into laughter.


End file.
